


We All Fall Down

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is basically possessing Sean, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Mark calls Sean "baby", Sean's fear of heights, Skyscrapers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: It was fine. Everything was under control. That is, until it wasn't. They came out of nowhere, and the building was on its way out. The only way to go was up...and pray that they'd make it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own adventure kind of short story! Your choice will result in the outcome of what happens! Enjoy!

It was collapsing. The building was collapsing. Of course, the one that Mark chose, the one that Mark promised Seán would be stable enough to enter, was in the process of collapsing to the ground. On top of that, the infected were chasing them at a less than appealing speed. Nice.

"You still with me?!" Mark shouted over his shoulder as he rammed his shoulder into the door in front of him, the door swinging open and revealing the stairs that hopefully led to their freedom. They were close to roof access, they just needed to get up there, and hopefully leap to another rooftop that was more stable. The buildings were built close enough, one good leap should do it. If they even make it out, that is...

"I'm right behind you! Keep going!" Seán shouted in response, right on Mark's heels. He kept blind-firing over his shoulder as he followed Mark, hoping to slow at least some of the infected down. Though it wasn't really working, based on the horrendous, inhuman screeching that seemed ceaseless.

Seán quickly slammed the door closed behind them, panting harshly and glancing around quickly for anything that could serve as a blockade, but not much could be found in a stairwell. "Seán!" came from Mark, beginning to make his way up already, prompting Seán to do the same.

The building lurched and swayed dangerously, making both men stumble a bit as they bolted up the staircase. This was so stupid- why did they even come in here?! What, for more supplies? They had enough! Yeah, they were running a tad low, but definitely enough to last them at least two more days. And of all buildings, this one? Way to go, Mark, you're really killing it today. Mark swore under his breath. God, he shouldn't have brought Seán along with him... Just get out of this. Get out of this situation, out of this building. _Then_ you can think about how much you messed up.

Mark pushed open the door that provided them with, thank god, roof access. Once they were both out, the two of the shut the door as quickly as they could, both panting heavily. The building rocked again, though, and Mark quickly grabbed at Sean's arms to keep his boyfriend upright. "C'mon! We've gotta get across!" Mark then urged, pulling Seán along with him to the edge of the teetering building.

The second Seán peered over the edge, his stomach dropped. Oh...oh, wow, they were higher up than he originally thought. "Oh, Christ..." he breathed out, taking a few quick but tiny steps backwards.

Mark turned his head quickly, looking at Seán. He was petrified. He knew Seán was never a fan of heights... "Hey, hey hey hey, it's okay! It's just- it's just a jump, okay? Just a quick jump over to that roof, and.." Mark trailed off, stumbling as the building have another threatening lurch, its support beams buckling. Looking across the way, maybe...maybe that was too much space to jump... Shit...

Thinking quickly, Mark looked around, and he thanked whatever gods might exist that there was a large piece of discarded plywood up here. It looked thin...but it was their only shot. Mark ran to it, glancing uneasily at the door as he heard banging and screaming from the infected who had apparently gotten through the other door. He picked up the plywood with a grunt, brought it over to the ledge, and laid it down across, creating a bridge for them. Just barely, though. One wrong foot placement and it's over.

"Mark-" Seán began, obvious fear and unease in his voice. That didn't look like a promising bridge, and Mark knew it. Obviously, so did Seán, based on how his fear only seemed to increase.

They both stumbled again, Mark falling to his knees briefly as the building shook yet again, and the infected on the opposite side of the door were only getting more ruthless. Mark needed to get them across. Now.

**~oOo~**

**Choice A: Mark walks across the bridge first**

**Choice B: Mark has Seán walk across the bridge first**

**~oOo~**

**~ CHOICE A READERS ~**

↓

↓

↓

Mark swore, pushing himself back to his feet quickly. Seán always claimed he'd follow Mark anywhere, both literally and figuratively. It was obvious how much the Irishman hated the thought of Mark being alone in a savage world like this; he was so worried Mark would get hurt, or be killed. So if Mark walked across the makeshift bridge...hopefully Seán would follow.

So, without waiting another second, Mark turned, inhaling uneasily before beginning to walk across the wood. This earned a startled and horrified outcry from Seán, but Mark kept going, determined to make it to the other side to show Seán that it would be okay. If it could support Mark, it could support Seán, and-

The left side of the building finally gave way, and this, of course, made the wood tremble, and...and fall. A loud, "Mark!" of sheer panic could be heard being yelled from Seán. Thank god that Mark was close to the end, though. Because the second things went haywire, he instinctively jumped, and barely, just barely, his hand caught the ledge of the building they were trying to reach. With a valiant amount of effort, Mark hauled himself up, panting out of exertion and fear simultaneously.

Mark stayed on his hands and knees for a few seconds, processing that he very well could have died just then, but he snapped back into reality when he realized that...Seán couldn't..he couldn't get across now. Mark looked over to his boyfriend quickly, brown eyes going wide. The rooftop was a bit slanted now, Seán having to hold onto an air vent to keep himself stable. Mark pushed himself up, rushing to the edge. "Seán-! Seán, y-you have to jump! I..I can catch you!" Mark said, voice both scared and desperate. _Could_ he catch him? He hoped so...

But it seemed like Seán couldn't move. He was frozen with horror and panic, fear gripping him like a vice. He shook his head, "I-I can't..Mark, I can't..!" He exclaimed, almost losing his footing as more of the building started to cave. The infected were almost through, too...

Mark couldn't lose him... He couldn't lose Seán, no no no.. "Please!" Mark practically begged, outstretched his arm as far as he could. Please, Seán, please...

Seán's breaths were quick, panicked. He wanted to get to his boyfriend. Oh how he wanted to. But his fears overpowered that, unfortunately, and it prevented him from reaching his goal. But then, something happened. Something happened at the worst possible time; or at least, Seán thought it was the worst possible time. He didn't know that this would be what saves his life. Anti was taking control. Instinctively, he tried to fight against it, but as always, he was powerless against it.

Mark could see the struggle, he knew that struggle... Shit, why now, Anti?! When Seán- Anti, looked back up, his appearance was notably different, of course corresponding with the fact that Anti had assumed control. "Leave him alone! What are you doing?!" Mark shouted in panic.

Anti rolled his eyes with a scoff, muttering, "Saving your damn boyfriend..." but then spoke up loud enough so Mark could hear, "One of us needs to get us out of this mess! I'm not dying just because Seán can't make a jump! If he can't do it, I'll do it myself!" He said with narrowed eyes, and just then, the door broke down, and the infected came pouring out.  
Anti looked over his shoulder, practically growling in annoyance before spinning around and bringing his leg up, kicking the closest one to him, making it stumble back into the others. With the bought time, Anti leapt quickly onto the air vent, which stretched to the edge, and sprinted across it, jumping across the wide gap easily, just as the rest of the building went down in shambles. Anti looked down at the ruins before looking to Mark, eyes narrowing.

He stomped over to him, proceeding to give him a prompt slap to the face. He would've done worse...but Seán loves him. Better not mess up his face too much, huh? Before Mark could react, Anti was speaking, furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you bring him with you?! You know how terrified he is of everything going on, and you decide to bring him _here_?!" He shouted, sounding very...protective over Seán. And, well, that's because he was. Yeah, Anti has done some pretty bad stuff. But...He cared about Seán.

"Wh- how was I supposed to know that the building would-?!" Mark tried to explain, but, as fate would have it, he was slapped yet again.

"Enough! Just stop putting Seán in dangerous situations! I might not always come out to save the day!" Anti glared. "...He's going to faint when I let go of the control. Catch him. _Protect_ him, dammit." And with that, Anti gave the control back to Seán, appearance morphing back to the bubbly former YouTuber. And, just as Anti said, Seán didn't even get a word out before he wavered where he stood, eyes fluttering for a moment before he began to fall.

Mark was quick to catch him, looking down at the face he'd fallen in love with. "...I will..." Mark mumbled, responding to Anti even though he wasn't in control. He could hear him, Mark knew he could. Mark slowly knelt down, holding Seán in his arms. They were alive...they were okay. _Seán_ was okay... And he'd stay okay. Mark would make sure of it.

**~oOo~**

**~ CHOICE B READERS ~**

↓

↓

↓

Okay...okay, think, Mark, think. There's little time, and they're meeting the demise by either falling with this building, or being attacked by the infected who were still banging ruthlessly at the door. He needed to get Seán across, to safety. He was Mark's number one priority, he always was. So long as Seán made it to the other side unharmed, it was a win in Mark's book.

Mark got up quickly, glancing once more to the door before closing the short distance between himself and his boyfriend. He took his face into his hands gently, brown eyes locked on blue. "Seán...we have to get across. There's not much time- I know it seems treacherous, but..I can't lose you. I've already put you through enough by bringing you out here... Please, baby, I need you safe.." Mark said in a whisper, albeit an urgent one.

Seán stared at Mark, swallowing thickly. He was scared. Horrified. Petrified. But...they had to get to safety. "...You'll be right behind me?" Seán asked quietly.

Mark nodded, "Right behind you. I'll hold the wood so it won't move, okay? And then I'll be right behind you," he said gently, pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss to Seán's lips. The moment was swiftly ruined by another lurch of the building, causing the duo to grip onto each other for support. "We've gotta move," Mark then said, pulling Seán to the ledge once more where he laid the plywood board. Mark crouched down, placing both of his hands firmly on the wood to ensure that there was as little movement as possible, then nodded to Seán, "Go ahead, I've got it. I promise."

Seán hesitated, but eventually started moving, stepping apprehensively onto the makeshift bridge. It was sturdy enough...but just barely. A too heavy of a step could collapse the thing... Seán tore his thoughts away from that - well, as best as he could. He refused to look down, knowing he'd lose balance, panic, and fall if he did. And a fall from this height? It would surely kill him. Instead, he focused on his destination. He focused on the stable rooftop, the place of safety. He could do it. He could-

But then, something happened. Something happened at the worst possible time, right when Seán was halfway there. Anti was taking control. And it was rather easy for him to do so in a situation like this. Seán couldn't fight back due to the fear he already felt. So Anti had the easy route this time around.

Mark glanced over his shoulder, growing alarmed at the sight of the door starting to cave. Crap, the infected were almost through. "Seán...? I, uh...don't wanna rush you, but-" A sickeningly familiar laugh cut him off, making Mark turn his head forward again, watching as Seán spun around, revealing not Seán at all. No, Anti was in the saddle now.

Anti inhaled slowly, exhaling the same way with a less than innocent smile. "Hello, Mark! A pleasure to see you again, truly," he said, looking down at the ground far below without an ounce of fear. He whistled lowly. "Quite the drop, hm?"

Mark's eyes widened. No...no, not now... "Anti, what are you doing?! Leave him alone!" He immediately snapped, and he moved like he was going to dart forward, but something made him stop.

"Ah ah ah, manners, Mark," Anti said, moving so one foot was over the bridge, hovering dangerously over what was most definitely the precipice of death. He smirked as Mark paused, obviously caring for Seán's life. Pitiful... "Don't think I won't leap down," he added with a grin.

Mark was standing upright again, heart beating quickly out of fear. "You wouldn't... falling from this height would kill you, too," he said, trying to mask his fear through a confident voice.

"Oh, but of course it would. Though sometimes, dear Mark, sacrifices must be made for the greater good, don't you agree?" Anti grinned maliciously, bringing his foot back down to the bridge, but he...stomped down. Hard. And it made the wood crack.

Mark's heart nearly stopped. Anti was breaking the wood, he was purposely trying to make himself fall- "No no no, Anti, stop!" Mark cried out, but there was just laughter in response, and another heavy stomp. One more should do it... And Mark couldn't let that happen. So, against his better judgment, thinking about Seán's life only, Mark ran forward, just as the infected broke through the door, screaming with the lust for blood. But Mark ran, ran across the breaking bridge towards Anti, whose smile quickly disappeared. Mark gave him a shove towards the other side, just as the wood finally snapped in two. And it wasn't enough. Son of a- it wasn't enough!

Mark...Mark fell. And so did Anti. But that sack of shit- he shifted control back to Seán in that moment, for the sole purpose of letting him feel the fear of falling. Mark knew that's what happened, based on the scream he heard Seán let out, over his own scream of course.

Mark didn't know what he hit. But he hit it, and...It was a hard enough hit to kill him.

~

Seán's eyes slowly fluttered open halfway, his sight met with a sky of grey. It was like a blanket was covering the sky, yet the sun was still attempting to break through. Unsuccessfully, but still attempting. He blinked a few times, shifting slowly to push himself up into a sitting position. He winced, realizing he was laying upon literal rubble, rubble from the building that used to be standing.

Wait...wait, the building... Mark...

"Mark..?" Seán called out quietly, slowly pushing himself up to his feet. He looked upwards. Jesus...how the hell did he survive that fall..? That surely would've killed him, yet he hardly had a scratch. Seán looked back forward again, taking a few steps forward. "Mark?" He called out again, only growing increasingly worried when his calls yielded no response. He was about to try again, but stopped himself. Because there, about maybe ten feet away, was Mark, laying on his side, unmoving.

Seán's breath hitched in his throat, and he instantly ran, jumping over a corpse of one of the infected. "Mark?! M-Mark, hey!" He said quickly, falling to his knees next to his boyfriend and rolling him over, but that was the worst thing he could've done.

Mark's eyes were still half open, but...they were lifeless. Blood trickled down his chin in a startling amount, and it was then that Seán noticed the horrendous pool of blood that was under Mark's head.

"No...n-no, no no no!" Seán breathed, quickly lowering his head to Mark's chest, torturing himself with the hope that Mark had merely sustained a horrible injury. But...there was nothing. No heartbeat, no rise and fall of his chest...nothing. Mark...Mark was.. Seán didn't even lift his head. Tears quickly blurred his vision before he closed his eyes, a sob instantaneously bursting from his lips, accompanied by a loud and agonized, "No!"

_I told him it was quite the drop...pity, he didn't seem to care._

Anti... This was Anti's fault...

_No, my dear, this is **your** fault. You and your pathetic fear of heights has gotten your boyfriend killed. Yet look! Here you are, perfectly fine!_

Seán gritted his teeth, doing his best to block Anti out, to ignore his words circulating in his head- wait. Anti was the reason he was still alive, wasn't he? Anti was the reason that the fall hardly hurt him...

_Oh, come on now, you didn't think I would let you, and by extension, me, die, did you? No no no no, you're much more useful to me alive, dear. It's just you and me, now. Just you and me.  
Just you. And me.  
YoU.  
mE.  
J̷̛͔͚̩̗̅͗̍̄̃̀̾̽͌͆̾̄̏̿͂̀͑̀̑̓̕͠͠͠͝ͅų̸̯̱̥̤̺͎͙̜̺̞͈̥͔̩̟̖̓͜s̴̠̘͝t̷͉̗̯͒͋ ̴̩͙̫͕̯̊͊̎̍͒̓͒̄͐͊̿͑̅̍͑̚͘̚ͅy̷̨̧̡̨̢̮͖̖̖͙̦̞̺̘͖̘͖͉͖̪̮̤̥̟̼̗͈͖͗̆͆͊̎͋͋̍̓̊̇͆͗̿̑̕͘ͅō̴̢̧͚̬͉̜͕͇̜̻̥̫͈̯̺̯̬͆̀̔̇́́͝͠ų̶̡̛̛̼̩͚̹͎̱͙̪̫̪̯̭̘̮̙̞̥̻̗̯͈̻͙̼͂̍̀̃̆̃̽͑̽̌͒̒̓͑̽̋̿͒̓̈́̅̈́̕͠͠͠͠ ̸͈̲͕̦͉̥̮̲͖̞̯̤̣̪̽͛̃̅̌̄̃͑͜͠ͅą̵̡̦̖͇͍̥̖̟̌̍̊̍̏̈̾͑̾̅͌̑͌̊͐̚̕͘͘͘͜͝ņ̴̥̭͉͎̜̫̪͎͍̝̘̙̞̣̙̜̤̩̤̮̝̈́̔͐̈̈́̒̌͒̒͂͜͝ͅḑ̸̧̡͔̝̹̖̣͚̗̜͇̗͙̲͔̜͍̤̱̆̄͂͗̒̆̍̎͑̊̋͌̾̍̈́̽̎́̾̈̍͌̈̌͘̚͠ ̵̢̡̛͇̫͔̰͖̝̗͇̯̯͔̌͑̿̈̆̎̆̃̆̾̽̏̀͆̒͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠m̵̢̨̛̯̜̯͇̭̗̗̲̦͈̙̝͈̟̱͓̫̟̺̺̬͉̳̠͎̏͒́̽͂̚͘͝͝ͅͅe̵̡̨̔̍̈͌͋̎̈̓͑͗͛͐͛̓̑̀͊͌̈́̈̋̿̃̚.̴̨̛̟͕͓̲̑͒̂͑̋͑̌̇̄̇̈́̅̈̌̌͂̈́͠ͅ_


End file.
